Totally Blonde
by The-Destined-One
Summary: Raven gets turned into a dizzy blonde. Complete!
1. The Pom Princess

Totally Blonde- Raven gets turned into a dizzy blonde after the battle of the Pom Princess.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans; I do own the Pom princess and this story.  
  
Author's note: Think of Pom Princess as Kitten from date with destiny episode. This is before 'Terra' and I don't mean to discriminate blondes. Not all Blondes are dumb; most of them are smart. Your opinion is your opinion. Thank you.  
  
"Titans GO!"  
  
The Teen Titans rushed and ready for battle.  
  
"Give it up, Barbie your not going to win." Cyborg insulted a young blonde girl all dressed up in pink. The girl was getting angry.   
  
"My name is The Pom Princess and I'm your worst nightmare!"  
  
She said.   
  
"You could've fooled me." Beast boy replied.  
  
"How dare you insult me you, green freak. Bunnies attack!" Pom Princess ordered.  
  
Then hundreds of pink bunnies popped out of her purse. They kept hopping and trying to attack the titans.   
  
"Ok. This is very new." Raven said.  
  
"You're telling me. How did she get all those bunnies into a little purse like that?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Dude, I don't know." Beast Boy answered. He turned into a green wolf and growled. He chased after the bunnies and then they chased him back. Beast Boy then changed into a Gorilla and hammered fists them. Then realized that they were robots.  
  
"Dude. The pink Easter bunnies are robunnies   
  
Starfire short a power blast with her green rays and blew up a couple more. She giggled.  
  
"Azarth Mention Zindos!" Raven's powers unleashed and destroyed a couple more. Just the one pink bunny jumped up and bit her hand.  
  
"OW!" She then blew it up with a blast. She rubbed it a little.  
  
Cyborg and Robin did the Sonicboom to finish off the rest of the pink bunnies. Nothing was left but robot pieces.  
  
"Curses! We'll I'll just let you win this time." Pom Princess said and started to run away. Robin grabbed his jump rope and launched it on her. The birdarang jumpline wrapped her feet and then she tripped over.  
  
"My shoes! You ruin my shoes!" She overexgerated.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be able to fix it in jail." Robin answered.  
  
The Next morning.  
  
"Ok gang, breakfast is served." Cyborg said holding a giant plate of waffles.   
  
"Mmm, smells good Cyborg." Robin said.  
  
"Um, Cy. Please tell me you made Tofu waffles." Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No I didn't make Tofu Waffles!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"And why not!" Beast Boy yelled back.  
  
"Because we don't eat that junk." Cyborg answered back.  
  
As Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting, Robin and Starfire were having a conversation of their own.   
  
"Looks like it's going to be a joyous day." Starfire said to Robin.  
  
"Everything seems to be normal." Robin replied.  
  
Robin turned his eye at the door and noticed Raven.  
  
He screamed. "Raven!"  
  
The others turned and gasped.  
  
Raven walked in the room with a pink cloak, pink shoes and pink outfit. Her hair was also shiny blonde.  
  
"Good Morning, everybody!" She cried out happy.  
  
The other Titans were stunned.  
  
"Raven. Is that you?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Duh?" Raven answered.  
  
To be continued.   
  
What happen to Raven? Will the titans turn her back to normal? Stay tuned. 


	2. Blonde Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans; I do own the Pom princess and this story.  
  
"Raven, What happened?" Robin asked.  
  
"Like I curled the ends here." She said showing off her blonde hair. "I thought it would look a whole lot stylish because the fact the Britney Spears used the whole spicy look at the Grammy's, I thought it could use a little something." She turned to Starfire and said "And did you see that dress, I mean could it be more lime. But her shoes were so cute! Hey let's go look for some, k?"  
  
The rest of the titans were stunned not the fact on how she looked, but what she just said.  
  
"Excuse us." Robin grabbed Starfire and both Beast Boy and Cyborg followed to the kitchen.   
  
"Okay, what was that?" Cyborg asked.   
  
"Dude, when did Raven like Britney Spears, ever?" Beast Boy asked.   
  
"And since when did Raven would like to go shopping with me?" Starfire asked.   
  
"Something had to happen to Raven last night?" Robin thought out loud.   
  
"Dude, She was replace by a killer robot but she's trying to trick us by doing the pink thing. Or She's a cheerleader zombie took over Raven over the night and when we're not looking, She'll eat our brains out." Beast Boy explained   
  
Starfire, Cyborg and Robin just glare.   
  
"Or maybe Pom Princess might have brain washed her with those bunnies." Cyborg said.  
  
"A possibility, but how can we know for sure that Pom Princess is behind all this?" Starfire asked.  
  
"By asking her." Robin finished.  
  
"Uh, Robin. I don't think that she's just going to tell you." Cyborg questioned.   
  
"Don't worry, I have little trick that Batman taught me." Robin grinned.   
  
"So what's the plan?" Beast boy asked.   
  
"Cyborg, you and Beast Boy stay here and analyze the pink bunny and check Raven's DNA. Star, You go shopping with Raven. Find out everything you can. Make sure you ask her all the questions that you knew personally." Robin explained.   
  
"Oh fewwe!" Raven cried out from the other room. The others ran out to see what was wrong.   
  
"The radio is being stupid. Bilthos, Sippos, Zappos!" Raven cried out. A pink ray flew out of her cloak and blew up the radio.  
  
"That was my radio." Cyborg said.   
  
"Make sure she doesn't use her powers." Robin told Starfire.  
  
"Agreed. Come friend Raven, let us go to the mall." Starfire spoke cheerfully.   
  
"Yea! Now the first thing we need is a Mediocre, Pedicure, and facial. Then we go shopping for some shoes and those little skirts that are on sale. Oh, this is sooo exciting!" Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and headed out the door.  
  
"I see, but I still don't believe it." Beast Boy said.  
  
"We better get to work, right Robin." Cyborg said but Robin already left.   
  
"Man, I hate when he does that." Beast boy said.  
  
TBC:   
  
Next: Jailbars and shopping malls. 


	3. Shopping and Jailbars

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans; I do own the Pom princess and this story.  
  
Author's note: Remember Pom Princess is just like Kitten, but a little smarter.   
  
Jailhouse.  
  
"He loves me... he loves me not." The Pom princess whispered as she continued to pluck her big flower.   
  
"He loves me...."  
  
"Not!" a grim voice came from the dark. A dark figure walked into the light. It was Robin, the boy wonder.   
  
"You! You're the moron that broke my shoe!"   
  
"Cry me a river." Robin replied.   
  
"What do you want anywise? To see me in this tacky strip suit."   
  
Robin threw out a piece of the pink robunny, and Pom Princess looked puzzled and nervous.   
  
"What did these bunnies have inside?"   
  
"I don't know." Pom princess said and turned around with her arms crossed. Robin jerked her aside and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"That's not the answer I'm looking for."   
  
"Ok, Fine! I'll tell you, but what do I get in return?" Pom Princess asked as she leaned up close to him, hoping for a kiss. Instead, Robin pulled out a gingerbread cookie.  
  
"A Cookie! Are you trying to say I'm fat?!"  
  
"No, but I do know that prison food can get a little nasty sometimes and I know this one cookie would be the only sweet food you'll have in a month. Tell me, was last night's dinner oily and soggy or was it more of runny and greasy?"   
  
Pom Princess' mouth began to drool and stared at the gingerbread cookie.   
  
"Talk." Robin ordered.   
  
"Ok! Ok!" Pom Princess shouted. "It was the best plan yet. My father just finished making this chemical called 'Oragon'. What it does it can basically brainwash anyone into whatever personality they want to. I made mine with everything that makes me. Shampoo, Strawberries, lip liner, perfume, and pink."  
  
"How can you reverse it?"  
  
"Umm..." Pom Princess was thinking.   
  
"C'mon." Robin teased as he wave the cookie back in forth.   
  
"Well Oragon is basically to brainwash people and .... I guess mix Oragon with whatever makes that person them."  
  
"Where can I find Oragon?"   
  
"My father's lab. 1189 Chester road. It's a Pink house."   
  
Robin handed the gingerbread cookie to Pom Princess.   
  
"Thanks." Robin said and left. Pom Princess looked at the gingerbread cookie and grinned.   
  
'No, Thank you.' She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cyborg, Beast boy! I figured it out. It's called Oragon; it's a brainwashing formula. It has to be mixed with certain things that someone likes."  
  
"Explains all the weird companions I've found." Cyborg replied.   
  
"I need you to go to Raven's room and get as many things as possible."  
  
"Go....to Raven's room? Remember the last time we went to Raven's room. We almost got killed!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
Cyborg gave him a nasty glare.  
  
"I'm going to find a sample of Oragon from her house."  
  
"Robin wait! There's something else you should know about. We have to get this into her within 24 hrs. Or otherwise, Raven will be Legally blonde forever." Cyborg said.  
  
"Alright, be ready at six. Meet us at the Flying Pepperoni, cause after that we can eat. Robin Out."  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
After 5 stores and $5,995 less, Raven was still not done shopping. "Oh Starfire, We have to go to the Hats express!" Raven shouted with eagerness.  
  
Starfire was exhausted and still carrying all the bags. "Friend Raven, may we please take a breather. My feet are killing me."   
  
"Okay, Goofy. We can sit for a minute."  
  
Starfire plopped herself down on the bench and took a deep breath.   
  
"So how many stuff did we buy?" Raven asked.  
  
"Too much. We have brought 16 shirts, 21 skirts, 14 pair of jeans, and 81 pairs of shoes." Starfire remarked  
  
"Only 81 pair? I thought I bought more. So, how are you and Robin?"   
  
"Me and Robin?" Starfire looked puzzled. "I guess Robin is fine."  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean. He's just totally cute and mysterious. Have you seen him under that mask of his? I mean who is he under there?" Raven asked.  
  
"I do not wish to know." Starfire replied, 'I've been wondering who he is as well.' Starfire thought.   
  
"Raven, how are your powers?" Starfire asked in order to change the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well don't your powers go out of control when your emotions get in the way." Starfire asked.   
  
"No, Silly. You know that I can use my emotions, if I don't think of anything that's when my powers go crazy." Raven answered.   
  
Starfire was puzzled. "But Raven, you have to meditate in order to use your powers that is why yo-"  
  
"SHUT UP, STARFIRE!" Raven shouted and then glowed pink. Starfire looked at Raven sacredly Raven clamed down and hugged Starfire.   
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. Tell you what, why don't we go have lunch and pick all the cute boys over at the tables." Raven said as she smiled.   
  
Starfire was receiving a message from Robin and thought that would be a good idea.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and find us a table." Starfire said and Raven skipped along.   
  
"I read you Robin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, How Raven?"   
  
"She is quite difficult to understand. She talks about boys, shoes and pink clothing. Her powers are unaffected though her emotions, but some how she can glow pink when she is angry. She grabbed a shoe maker because it was not her color."  
  
"I knew it. She's starting to take form of the Pom Princess."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Pom Princess gave her a formula that is starting to give characteristics of herself. We only have 24 hrs to get Raven back to normal."   
  
"Do you wish for me to take her home?"   
  
"No, she'll suspect something. Keep on shopping till 5:30 and tell her that you'll meet us for pizza at the flying pepperoni. Keep yourself occupied, Robin out."  
  
Starfire took a deep breath and walk out the food court. 'Shop till she drops. In my luck it might be me who drops.'  
  
Next time- crash of the blondes


	4. The Gingersnap

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans; I do own the Pom princess and this story.  
  
A/N- When the Titans are discussing about the memories of Raven, pretend your seeing flashbacks of the previous episodes. I forgot the episodes names so just deal! The first time they met part is not that descriptive, but that's for you to imagine. If you haven't seen them, make up something for now. Enjoy!  
  
Night- 6:00 p.m.  
  
"Where's Star?" Beast boy asked.   
  
"Probably still shopping with Raven." Cyborg answered.   
  
"Seriously, how much can a girl shop?" Beast Boy joked.   
  
"Are you sure this is everything you could find of Raven's?" Robin asked, as he examined a huge box of stuff. Inside were Raven's hood, Raven's mirror, a crystal orb, and an Edgar Allen Poe book.   
  
"Pretty sure. She should remember by all these stuff." Cyborg said. "Especially the 'Raven' from Edgar Allen Poe. Get it Raven?" Beast Boy felt an embarrassed felling coming over him as Robin and Cyborg just looked at him.  
  
"Hello Friends!" Starfire shouted out with joy to see them as flew and hugged Robin.   
  
"Star? Are you ok?" Robin asked as Starfire was seizing him tightly.   
  
"Oh, You have no idea what I've been though." Starfire muttered.  
  
"Well, Heeeeeeellllllllllllllllooooooooooooo!" Raven squeaked in a high pitch voice.   
  
"Yeah, you had it bad." Cyborg whispered to Starfire.  
  
"Why, Beast Boy! You look sooooo cute with those little pointy ears of yours. And those little fangs, bring out your Beastly side." Raven teased with Beast Boy as he blushed to a bright red tomato.   
  
"Oh I could get used to this." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Is everything mixed up, now? Please say yes." Cyborg asked Robin.   
  
"Yes all we need now is for her to drink it." Robin said.   
  
"But first pictures!" Beast boy shouted. Raven jumped up with joy as she modeled for the camera. Beast Boy took several pictures and said.   
  
"Now act angry, (Flash), now sad (flash), now a kissing." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and glared at him angry.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Cyborg muttered.   
  
"Raven, We need you to take this antidote." Robin handed her the bottle.   
  
"Why?" Raven asked, as the titans couldn't find a reason.  
  
"Because Robin will take off his mask to you." Starfire said. Robin looked puzzled, but played along.  
  
"Oh, OK!" Raven said as she drank the bottle dry. "Now take off your mask."   
  
"It didn't work." Robin said.  
  
"Well Robinpoo!" A voice shouted out, as the titans turned around and saw Pom Princess. "Maybe I may have forgotten to mention, that she also needs to try to remember who she is as well?"   
  
"I knew you'd double cross me, Pom Princess." Robin shouted.  
  
"The Pom Princess is no more. I am the Gingersnap!" As she modeled in her new outfit that was a red dress with a white apron with a candy canes in one pocket and lollypops in the other. There were also huge gingerbread men on her sleeves that popped out explosive gingerbread man bombs.   
  
"Why us?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"She looks like a withnackmolbot." Starfire said.   
  
"Say what?" Cyborg asked Starfire.  
  
"I'm never giving food to prisoners ever again." Robin muttered.   
  
"Ok, now it's time for you to be destroyed." The Gingersnap shouted then turned to Raven and froze. Raven stared at her back and froze as well.  
  
"Oh no! NO, NO! There is only one ultimate blonde sister, and that is ME!" Gingersnap shouted.  
  
"Well look again, cause I'm the next best thing in town!" Raven replied.   
  
"Alright, Titans let's ..."  
  
"No this is a battle between me and her!" Raven pointed at the Gingersnap.  
  
"Are you going to scare me with your pink powers?!" The Gingersnap mocked.   
  
"At least I don't have a $2.00 dress, like you." Raven hissed and Gingersnap was horrified by Raven's comment and grew extremely angry.   
  
"You'll be sorry you ever said that!" Gingersnap hissed and launched a gingerbread bomb towards Raven.   
  
"Bilthos, Sippos, Zappos!" Raven shouted and a pink thunderbolt blocked the gingerbread bomb. Gingersnap kept repeatedly throwing gingerbread bombs at Raven and Raven kept saying her chat over and over. The rest of the titans couldn't help but watch the two blondes fighting against each other.  
  
"At this rate, we could be older than dirt before they quit battling." Beast Boy commented.   
  
"I do not understand. How could anyone be older than dirt?" Starfire asked.   
  
Raven and Gingersnap stopped for a moment to catch their breath, but were still active. Raven and Gingersnap screamed as they headed towards one another. Gingersnap grabbed Raven's neck, while Raven grabbed Gingersnap's hair. Gingersnap screamed, but then decided to scratch Raven's face with her hands. Raven got angry and decided to do the same to Gingersnap. As the girls tried to knock each other out, both girls found themselves rolling around on the floor, eagerly to win.  
  
"Cat Fight!" Beast boy commented, yet again.  
  
"If only we could do something?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Maybe we can." Robin replied and the other three titans looked at him.   
  
"Remember what Gingersnap said? She needs to try to remember who she is. Everyone think of a memory that you have experienced with Raven. A really deep down memory that she can remember who she really is."   
  
The Titans all gathered up and thought hard.   
  
"Oh, I have one." Beast Boy shouted.   
  
"Raven, Remember when Me and Cy went in your room and found your mirror!"   
  
Raven didn't answer because she was too busy battling Gingersnap.   
  
"Let me refresh your memory. Cy and I decided to look in your room, because you were acting weird. Turned out that Trigon, your father, was taking over your body and mind. And he would have too, if I didn't save you. Then through the combine efforts with all your emotions or different Ravens, including the Pink version of you, You became this super Raven in white and had enough power to destroy Trigon, or at least out of your head." Beast boy said. Raven paused, for a little bit, then continued fighting.   
  
"Raven, do you remember the time that the puppet king switched our bodies among each other? I was in your body and had to control my emotions otherwise, I would have blown us up. And you had to learn how to embrace your emotions if you wanted to control my powers. That day, we both got along and learned so many things among each other that we created a powerful friendship." Starfire finished. Raven looked at Starfire and muttered "Friendship." to herself, as she dodged one of Gingersnap's Gingerbread bombs.   
  
"Bilthos, Sippos, Zappos!" Raven cried out, unleashing a powerful pink energy waves at Gingersnap.   
  
"Your turn." Robin said to Cyborg.  
  
"So Raven, you know when Starfire said that you can't use your emotions because you can they'll go out of control. Well, maybe you can't use your emotions but that doesn't mean you don't care. Remember the time I created the T-car. Of course at that time I was a little obsessive. As lame as you thought it was you and the other titans still went out to look for it while that little punk Gizmo took it for a joyride. But if you didn't help me out, I don't think I could've defeat Gizmo. Then Overload got a hold of it and messed it up. But it wasn't then that I should always listen to my heart than be obsessive about something. Besides, you and I made a better model." Cyborg finished.  
  
"The T-car." Raven questioned and Gingersnap hit Raven with a Cookie at her head. Raven fell on the floor and was extremely weak.   
  
"Raven, get up!" Starfire shouted. Gingersnap held a Gingerbread cookie blade and was right over Raven.   
  
"Raven, You can do it. Like the time we all met. Of course, none of us got along at first. But though our combine forces we saved Jump city and the world. From that day on we became friends and the titans. I knew that you had never really had any friends before. So joining the team was one of the best things in your life." Robin said.   
  
"Team, friends, my heart, my father." Raven whispered to herself and images of her life flashed before her eyes. When she was a baby, Trigon, the first time she used her powers, her mother, the time she played when she was a little girl, the first time she met the rest of the titans, all the teamwork she and the Teen titans have done. Raven woke up and eyes grew black.  
  
"Ha! This blonde match is over!" Gingersnap shouted as she lowered her gingerblade, but a black beam caught it just in time.  
  
"Think again." Raven replied, as her eyes grew white and dark.   
  
"Azarth Mention Zindos!" Raven screamed and a powerful dark energy blast blasted out and hit Gingersnap causing her to make her lightheaded. Gingersnap's dress was torn up as well as her sleeves that shot out gingerbombs. The dark energy caused Raven to change back to her purple hair, pale skin and blue clothing.   
  
"You... so... ruin... my...... dress." Gingersnap muttered and then collapsed.   
  
"Well some fight she put on." Cyborg commented. The rest looked at Raven and Raven felt embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, Could we just go home and no questions asked?" Raven asked. The titans just grinned and headed back to Titans tower. 


	5. It never happened'

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans; I do own the Pom princess and this story.  
  
The next morning.   
  
The Titans woke up that morning and as usual had breakfast. Robin was reading the newspaper, while Starfire was reading the comics. Cyborg brought in the bacon and eggs, and Beast Boy brought his own breakfast, knowing that Cyborg would refuse to make Beast Boy 'tofu' breakfast.   
  
"So you think Pom princess or the Gingersnap will stay in jail this time." Cyborg asked.  
  
"Doubtful. But I don't think she'll try anything for a while." Robin answered.  
  
"Unless there is a "killer shoe sale'. Which I do not understand, do shoes kill?" Starfire looked puzzled.  
  
"In Gingersnap's case, yeah. But if you ask me she was kinda cute." Beast boy finished and everyone looked at him. Then their eyes turned as Raven entered the room. Back to normal.  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.  
  
"Better." Raven said with a smile.  
  
"So Raven, did you find any 'killer shoes' at the mall the other day?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Raven grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and whispered grim tone.   
  
"Understand this. That was a chemical talking and nothing more. So basically, it never happened. Got it?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Ok. But wait till I develop those pictures." Beast Boy whispered to himself.  
  
Then Raven sat down and joined them for breakfast.   
  
THE END 


End file.
